


Different Customs

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Mischief shines in Cucouroux's eyes, and Song knows it's payback for her teasing earlier.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Different Customs

**Author's Note:**

> ONE MORE cucouroux's holiday lines gave me this dumb idea and I had to get it out

The Grandcypher is relatively quiet by the time Song arrives. Of course, with the end of the year approaching, there's no doubt that most of its crew members are back with their families or spending the holidays back on their own islands to celebrate. Song herself had been with the Eternals, with Siete trying so hard to round them up together for _one_ party at the end of the year that he made sure to ask everyone _months_ in advance to keep the dates open.

It'd been fun, especially with Sarasa's antics always livening up things, but now it makes Song in the mood for something quieter, and so she's flown off to the Grandcypher to relax for a bit. A bit funny to think that she'd be flying off to the Grandcypher, a place with an even _bigger_ crew for some place quiet, though.

She's sitting in one of the public areas of the ship now, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. The air is slightly chilly, with the open area of the room, but Song's got her Eternals cape draped on over her casual wear. Normally, she wouldn't wear it like this but this cape keeps warmth so well, and it isn't as if she's expecting anyone to see her anyway.

So when Song hears the familiar sound of Cucouroux's voice echoing through the halls, she's pleasantly surprised.

"Camieux! Come over and give your sister a hug! And while we're at it—"

There's the pounding of footsteps, like someone chasing after someone else and in the next second, the gleeful shout of Camieux rings out, followed by both of the sisters laughing. Song can't help but smile as she listens to them.

Seconds later, Cucouroux comes running into the room, a large grin on her face. When she sees Song, her eyes light up, her grin somehow growing even wider.

"Oh! Song! You're back—"

"Song!" A blur rushes out from behind Cucouroux and tackles Song. "You're back!"

"H-hello, you two," Song breathes out, trying not to wheeze from the force of Camieux running straight into her. Even so, she's got a big smile on her face too, arms wrapping around Camieux, and also Cucouroux now when she comes over to add herself to the pile. "You guys act like you haven't seen me in months. It's only been just a little over a week, you know?"

"But you're always so busy! I don't know when we'll be able to see you next time if we don't see you now," Camieux mumbles, and oh, Song just feels her heart being tugged.

"I'm sorry, I miss you guys too. I'll try to see you more for next year," Song says, reaching out to pat Camieux on the head. Camieux beams, nodding eagerly before she gasps.

"Oh! Sorry, Song, I have to give the Captain the souvenirs our family brought before I forget. But I want to see you later!" And with that, Camieux runs right off, a little bundle of energy if Song ever saw her. Now she's left with Cucouroux, who seems to be smiling like she's planning something.

"Anyway, Song! Guess what!"

"What is it?" Song watches as Cucouroux thrusts her arm out above them, something green dangling that Song can't quite catch, given that it's right over her head. She has a hunch though, one that's confirmed when Cucouroux speaks again.

"A mistletoe!" Cucouroux grins before she leans down, pressing a kiss to Song's cheek before pulling back. Song's eyes are wide open, staring at Cucouroux.

"A mistletoe," Song murmurs, and maybe Cucouroux mistakes her words as a question because she starts to explain.

"Yeah! I heard about this tradition from another island. If you stand under this with a loved one and you get kissed on the cheek, it means you'll get good luck for the next year." Cucouroux laughs, sounding a bit embarrassed. "So I want you to have good luck, Song."

Song feels her eyes getting teary; she's just _so_ touched right now. Cucouroux, Camieux, Silva, and the rest of the Gunsmith family—they're all so sweet to her and it makes her feel guilty even when she knows she shouldn't. That they've accepted her so easily truly speaks volumes about how big all their hearts are.

But another detail strikes Song as strange, and now she's looking up at the mistletoe. "A kiss on the cheek? I've heard that being under a mistletoe means kissing someone on the lips instead?"

"On… the lips?" Cucouroux asks slowly. Oh, she sounds so innocent right now.

"Yep! That's what I've heard. There's most likely tons of different variations of this custom throughout all the islands." Song points at herself, an easy smile on her face now. "So how about it then? Or maybe you'd like to try to get Djeeta underneath it instead?"

"Wh-whoa!" Cucouroux's eyes widen, her face turning red as she sputters with her arms waving all around. Song almost wants to laugh but she manages to keep herself composed. She almost feels bad about teasing Cucouroux, but it's a bit funny watching the reactions going across Cucouroux's face.

That is, until Cucouroux spins around and calls out, "Silva! Come over here!"

Song freezes in place before she looks and _of course_ Silva happens to be right there, and now she's walking over to them.

Song springs to her feet. "Oh—I, uh, just remembered I need to—" Cucouroux's hand clamps down on her arm before she can escape. Mischief shines in Cucouroux's eyes, and Song knows it's payback for her teasing earlier. Oh, Song should've known better; she still isn't ready to play this game.

"Song, I wasn't expecting you to be here. How's everything been?" Silva asks once she's next to them. She's smiling at Song and oh, Song just feels her heart fluttering. She thinks she'll always feel like this no matter how much time has passed.

"Wait, wait, Silva! Before that, look!" Cucouroux lets go of Song and pushes Silva next to her. Then, she climbs onto the bench and holds up the mistletoe over them. "You know what to do!"

"Oh, under the mistletoe, huh? I remember this." Silva laughs and without any warning leans in. Song squeaks and her eyes squeeze shut out of reflex, just in time to feel Silva's lips brush against her cheek.

"There we go," Silva says. Song's eyes pop open just in time to see Silva straightening herself up.

… Song's not sure if she wants to feel disappointed or not.

"Silva," Cucouroux's voice is singsong as she speaks, "did you know that Song heard on another island that you're supposed to kiss on the lips instead?"

Song yells incoherently. It'd be nice if her face didn't feel like she was next to an open fire, but Song can't help it, especially when Silva's looking right at her now. "I-it was just something I heard! Cucouroux already gave me a kiss on the cheek and I mean—it was just something I _heard_ , no idea if it was right or not!"

Silva blinks and slowly nods afterward, unsure of what she's meant to believe. Song can hear Cucouroux sighing as she gets off the bench.

"Well! Anyway, I'm gonna go see who else is here! Have fun you two! We should grab dinner later!" And Cucouroux makes her escape before either of them can react.

"Cucouroux—" Silva raises her hand too late but Cucouroux is already out of sight. "Well. Never mind then." And now Silva turns back to Song, smiling apologetically. "Sorry for all the trouble. I wish I had an ounce of her energy sometimes."

"No, no, don't worry about it," Song says with a small wave of her hand. "It was nice to see her. I wasn't expecting you three to be here though. I thought you'd still be with your family."

"Some things happened with the guild and Mom and Dad told us to relax for the new years instead while they took care of things. They gave us a whole handful of gifts to give to the crew but I think that was just an excuse to make sure to get us out and back onto here."

"Oh! I hope everything's fine."

"Yeah, nothing big so don't worry about it." Silva gestures to the bench. "Are you still going to be staying here for a bit? Mind if I join you?"

"Ah! Of course." Song nods and sits back down. She expects Silva to take the seat across from her but Silva looks as if she's thinking for a moment before taking the space next to Song instead. Another moment passes before Silva slowly lays her arm across Song's shoulders.

"I'm happy to see you," Silva says, her voice quiet, and Song murmurs something of an agreement. There's no one else around, and Song doesn't hear anyone else coming that might interrupt so she allows herself to lean against Silva, sighing in contentment.

"So… on the lips, huh?"

Song freezes again, a strangled noise coming out of her as she covers her hands with her now too red face. "O-okay, listen, that's what I heard from the girls in the city! We didn't have something like this back in my village and I didn't Cucouroux would just… just—" she trails off with a groan. Of all the things!

"Well…" Silva moves her head, and now Song's all too aware of how exactly close they are when she can feel Silva's breaths rushing past her face. Song's hands slowly falls away from her face, and now she finds Silva looking at her intently. When Silva's eyes glance down toward Song's lips, it makes Song flush even deeper.

Even so, it's Song who leans forward, capturing Silva's lips with her own first. She gets the feeling that if she didn't, they'd be here forever. Silva's surprised but she reciprocates quickly enough, her lips curling upward.

Song's still blushing when they pull back but at least now she can see the light pink dusting over Silva's cheeks as well. It makes Song laugh, leaning her head back against Silva's shoulder, trying to push back the sudden bout of nervousness rising. She can't help but always feel anxious, always worried when she feels like she wants more than she should have. But when Silva tugs her closer, Song thinks maybe she's just being a little silly.

"Oh, Curouroux left this here." Silva reaches out with her other hand to hold up the mistletoe left out on the table, pinching it on one side with her fingers. Whether by accident or not, Song can't tell. Silva holds it up in the air in front of them, spinning it around. Clearing her throat, she speaks again. "You don't need to use a mistletoe if you want a kiss from me though."

Song nearly chokes, more than thankful her face is currently hidden from Silva's view. It sounds more than tempting right now. "Maybe later," she mumbles, hoping for the warmth of her face to die down first. She has little doubt that Silva most likely looks the same way, which makes her glad that she's not the only one feeling embarrassed, but Song thinks she'll be mortified even more if she looks at Silva right now too.

"By the way, Song, are you busy on the day of new years?" Silva thankfully changes the subject. "We can spend it together. With Cucouroux and Camieux too, of course. I think it'd be a nice day for all of us to relax together."

Song gasps in fake shock, looking up at Silva with her eyes wide. Silva frowns at that. "What? What is it?"

"I think it's funny that _you're_ telling me to relax when I hear from Camieux and Cucouroux that it's you always trying to run off to train instead," Song says with a giggle. Silva sputters before her face falls into a grimace.

"Ugh, so they've told you that."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you relax." Song reaches out to take Silva's hand but Silva's the one who laces their hands together, and Song feels an indescribable amount of happiness flooding her.

"So that's a yes, then?" Silva murmurs.

"Of course, I'd love to." There's nothing more Song would like than that to start off the next year.


End file.
